Shades of the past
by Skye Cody
Summary: What happens when rules to tournament become so different?When a girl who has been reprogrammed fights to get her feelings back?And when my favourite charactes Ray, Kai, Tala are in the story?Plz review!
1. The dream

Alright dear readers.This is my very first fanfic, and I really hope you enjoy it.From chapter 6 to 9 is the tournament, so it may seem a little boring, but as soon as I write chapter 10 its going to get interesting.But chapter eight is really important, so you just have to read it.Well anyway, I really hope you'll enjoy this, and if you like it review, and if you don't, let me know what you think is wrong with it.Enjoy!   
  
  
  
Chapter 1(the introduction)  
  
"We have located the girl, Sir"  
  
"Good ....now bring her in."  
  
" Are you sure this is going to work Sir, someone might get hurt"  
  
"Were you listening, I want the girl!"  
  
As they brought in the motionless girl inside the room, her eyes were closed like she never felt anyting.The girl was about 6 years old.  
  
"What if her family notices the changes in her, Sir."  
  
"I already talked to her mother, and she agreed without any hesitation, and there aren't going to be any changes in her life untill she is 13.."  
  
"Changes?"  
  
"Her emotions will change into darkness, and her new bitbeast will be awakened"As the man said that, he pulled out a bitchip and put it inside the little girls blade.  
  
"Master Dranzer! No one ever handled that much power,Sir!..." The scientist was interrupted by the other man.  
  
"And that is why I brought the girl here, her thoughts and feelings will be reprogrammed.Permenatly."  
  
The scientist watched in horror, as the girl was placed in the tube...  
  
Jacky sat up in bed, shaking. This dream followed her where ever she went,every corner she turned.Why does it keep coming back? What does it mean? These questions kept bothering her for a long time of her life,maybe even as far as she could actually remember.But what was the point of being scared when her life was about as miserable as the dream it self.  
  
Jacky lived with her aunt and uncle, because her parents died in a car accident when she was 6.Six....the number that she couldn't stand.That's it.That is as far as she could actually remember.She always wondered what her life had been back in the past,but whenever she tried to ask her aunt and uncle about it, they'd pretend that they never heard her, and talk about something else. Her schoolwork always got mixed up with Jacky's past, and she found herself getting into trouble because of daydreaming.And then....all she could see then were her own classmates and friends laughing at her,but she didn't care.She didn't because her character was almost at the level of being emotionless.......  
  
Jacky was always calm no matter what happened.She was a serious person that surely didn't like to have a very good laugh.What am I saying, she wouldnt even smile.She didn't have any friends either.Jacky was on a simple beyblade team that didn't even have a name.She disliked her team mates cheerful style,"always looking on the bright side",and felt that she didn't belong on this team at all.Her team mates thought that she was a very wierd person, and only took her because of her skills and strength in beyblading.  
  
Jacky always thought that there was something strange about her beyblade,something not right.Little did she know that it will lead her to the unforgetable memories of her past and images of missery it self...... 


	2. The begining of the end

Chapter 2( The begining of the end)  
- Pass the basketball already!Are you blind?Hey, hellooooo.  
  
Jacky heard the shouts over her walkman,when she finnally noticed that the kid was looking at her.And also that the basketball was laying right in front of her.She felt a bit embarrased, but covered it up by a calm, serious look, and patiently kicked the basketball at the guy.I have no idea if Jacky even noticed that the kid had a stomach ache for the rest of the day, because she walked away somewhere in the shadows, where she could not be seen.  
  
The next day went exactly the same,but hopefully things would start looking better in the future.Friday.The hateful day that she had to go with her "team mates" and practice.  
  
- So, everyone came?Looks like it.-Rhia, who was the leader of the team anounced.  
  
-Just get this boredom over with.-Jacky said in an annoyed voice,that made everyone look at her.  
  
-What?First time seeing a human?-She added in the same tone ,  
when saw the eyes carefully studying her.  
  
-If you keep this up Jacky you're not going to be fighting anyone today!And by the way we're facing the 'gators.-Rhia answered looking at Jacky with a grin.  
  
-Like I even wanna.They should've called themselves "Yhe Pigs" anyway.-Jacky ignored Rhia's stare.  
  
-Ha, well guess what?You've just made your self a bait to the 'gators.  
  
A smile appeared on Rhia's face.  
  
-Make her go first!- Added Alice and MattJ.  
  
-Oh, what a good idea.-Rhia's smile grew even wider.  
  
- Hmph.Whatever.-Jacky said to get the attention away from her,which already did.  
  
They walked for about 15 minutes, chatting,except for Jacky,who was walking behind them with her head down,thinking of strategies, but mostly nothing. As they were walking they heard a shout right in front of them.  
  
-Hey look, they're here.- said some unfamiliar voice.  
  
-Who?-asked another.  
  
-You know that team we're suppoused to face today.  
  
-Oh,yes,now I remember.  
  
Rhia had a very certain smile on her face and turned to Jacky.Jacky   
took a deep breath and ignored Rhia's stare.  
  
-Well there are the 'gators.Scared?-Rhia teased Jacky.  
  
-In your dreams.But you should wake up and face the reality.So, no.  
  
-Don't worry you'll be.Anyway you're going first.  
  
In a responce Jacky turned her head away from Rhia.  
  
-Just kidding,you'll lose for sure.So Alice will go.  
  
-Oh yeah!-shouted out Alice when she heard Rhia's response to Jacky's quietness.  
  
In a minute they found themselves in a park, where a built in stadium twice as large as a normal one,except for the fact that there were no pockets in it.  
  
-So who's going up first?- Asked a boy, who probably was the leader of the 'gators.  
  
-Alice,me,Jacky-Rhia answered pointing at her team mates.  
  
-Sounds okay to me.Andre, go first and take the girl down  
  
-Sure thing Michael.-Added Andre with a smile.  
  
So the first round began.Jacky closed her eyes and just wished she was somewhere else,when she heard Rhia shouting at Alice because of her loss.  
  
-What is wrong with you!We practiced your endurance and you still lost!-Rhia shouted  
  
-Sorry.-That is all that Alice was able to say.  
  
-Stop acting like we lost the whole fight and grow up.-Jacky said when she finnally saw Rhia screaming her head off.  
  
Rhia turned around.  
  
-You heard me.Now go to the stadium and quit wasting my time.  
Jacky was a bit surprised when she saw Rhia do exactly what Jacky told her.  
  
-Three ,two,one let it rip.-MattJ anounced and the second round began.  
  
Even though Rhia won,it was a close call. They were almost tied, but Rhia spun for a couple more seconds.  
  
-You better win!-Rhia said when Jacky walked over to the stadium.  
Jacky wasn't so sure anymore when she saw the kid's blade.By her estimations it had maximum weight and defence.it had sharp blades coming out of the weight disk,and it was almost impossable to see the tip.Even with all this, Jacky was still confident and trusted her blade fully,that it can win any match, no matter what the circumstances.  
  
-Guess what, you're going down!-The kid shouted across the stadium.  
  
-Quit flapping your gums, you'll make me deaf-Jacky calmly answered and looked away.  
  
In a minute the match began and by losing she scanned the kid's moves easily.In the second round.......well, thats where it all began.  
Jacky always called out an attack "Fire wave" but she knew that nothing was going to happen.But this time only two words kept coming to her head and stopped her from calling out fire wave.They were Fire and Claw.  
  
Jacky couldn't hold it anymore, so the words escaped her mouth,and thats where it happened.  
  
By calling out that attack, she saw her bit chip start glowing.  
  
-No way!That only happened on TV!-She whispered to herself,so that no one could hear her.  
  
In another second a real life bit beast started coming out of her blade.Dranzer.........um.......no.....Master Dranzer.The sticker that she had on her beyblade when she bought it.It was red,and became real angry when the kid's blade attacked Jacky's.Now when Jacky was more confident and realized that she was not dreaming,she shouted out fire claw one more time and saw the boys blade come down to the ground in small pieces.... 


	3. Nowhere to go

Chapter 3  
Jacky was extremely shocked herself,even though she didn't get emotional most of the time.  
  
"What happened?"She kept whispering these words to herself while she was in school, but for daydreaming, got caught.  
  
The next friday when it was time to practice again she came with her usual mood expecting to be yelled at by Rhia, but something strange happened. When she came there her "team mates" were trying to avoid her, and yet they seemed to be afraid to lose her.  
  
"S-so we're going to face another team today and......um, Jacky would you like to go first?" Rhia announced in a shaking voice.  
  
"And why do we have to always face a team, every single friday?I got things much better to do anyway."Jacky asked with annoyance.  
  
Rhia's eyes widened in horror, probably thinking that Jacky was about to leave the team. Before Rhia could say anything Alice saw the fear in her eyes, and said everything that Rhia was going to say.  
  
"I hope you're not thinking about leaving the team!"  
  
When Jacky heard that, the words just seemed to take her freedom away.She said nothing.  
  
"Good." Alice said as if reading her mind.  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore.Her little "team" was pathetic.She ran off as fast as she could without saying a word.Jacky could hear them shouting behind her, telling her to come back.  
  
She got lost in some dark alley, but felt more comfortable there,than anywhere.She looked around.There were no windows facing her, so she was sure that no one was watching her.A lot of dents were carved inside a wall. and a couple of fire escape ladders hung loose to the damp bricks.She could easily jump over from one ladder to another and get to the roof, but instead sat on a step of a ladder.She laid her head in her hands, and just sat there thinking.She could picture the laughing faces of her team mates, and master dranzer.It seemed impossible.Only cartoons had real life bit beasts, but not the real world.Maybe it was a dream , but then why would Rhia be so frightened of Jacky.She pictured all this, but another face came into her mind, that she could not recognize.It was a lady about 30 years old,but she looked much younger.Her hair and eyes were dark brown, almost like Jacky's.But it wasn't Jacky,she was sure.  
  
These thoughts were interrupter by a sharp sound.Jacky looked.A blade was launched, and it kept crushing the walls from side to side.It stopped near Jacky's feet.She looked up at the rooftop.A boy was gazing down at her, but he looked just like Ray!His clothes were exactly the same, but his personality sure wasn't.His expression was solem and a bit angry.His firey eyes gazed deeply into hers.  
  
"What are you doing here?This alley is off limits."He said jumping down from the rooftop.  
  
When he jumped down Jacky noticed that he was very handsome.Jacky didn't say anything.  
  
"I asked you a question."His expression got a bit angrier.  
  
"There is no reason for me to answer, but I do have a question. Why is this alley off limits?"  
  
"Hmph.That is none of your concern.But if it will make you leave, I have no choice.I found this alley, and I own it, understood.This is my personal training dish. I hope you noticed all the dents in the walls.This alley is dark, just like me."  
  
"I couldn't care less about you, or your little dish. But what I am interested in, is to see you beyblade."  
  
"Oh really?Chalange accepted. But I must warn you, it will be your last time, seeing your blade that is."  
  
Jacky was not in a mood to answer.I can't describe the battle, but I will tell you that it was a tie.The boy had a bitbeast too.Driger.As they caught their blades in their hands, a shocked expression crossed their faces.When Jacky was about to leave, the boy interrupted her peace.  
  
"Your name is Jacky, right?I've seen you beyblade before. You don't seem to like your little team."  
  
"I wasn't the one to make decisions.But that is the past, they are not my team.They do not exist anymore.Beyblade is an induvidial sport. And they are weak, depending on each other."As Jacky responded she walked closer to the ladder.  
  
"The name...... is Ray."  
  
"Like I care."  
  
Suddenly all the present was blocked from her mind, and she felt a tear slide down her face.Jacky wiped it off.Without looking back, she jumped on the roof, and quickly dissapeared into the evening shadows. 


	4. The new student

The new student  
As Jacky kept running along the rooftops of some old, deserted buildings she just couldn't stop thinking about Ray. The way he gazed at her, with those fiery eyes. The way he was so determined to get her out of the alley. For some strange reason, Jacky felt as if she saw Ray before, not in cartoons but reality, but decided that it was her own mind playing tricks on her. When she spotted her own house, she jumped down, and went inside as quiet as possible. The hall clock rang 11:30pm.  
  
" Kinda early, but whatever."Jacky whispered to herself.  
  
Her uncle spotted her out in the hall, and told her to get to bed right away. She was too tired to argue, like she usually did, so Jacky turned straight upstairs. Her aunt and uncle watched in surprise as jacky did exactly what she was told.  
  
Jacky sat on her bed, looking out the window at the dark night sky, without any stars, but a full moon.Her aunt knocked on the door, and slowly entered the room.  
  
"Hmph." Jacky said  
  
"Are you alright dear? You seem to be so down on yourself today." Her aunt asked.  
  
"Just fine. I'm always like that, so whats the problem?"  
  
In a response her aunt just smiled.There was a minute of silence before anyone spoke.  
  
"Don't you ever feel sad and lonely, when you want to talk to a friend to cheer you up, but there's no one around?"  
  
"Not really.Who needs friends? The only thing they'll do is depend on you, and then dump or betray you."  
  
"That's not true, and you know it!"  
  
"Then there is no truth.Only the strong survive, and they are ones who only depend on themselves, not others."  
  
" I think I know whats making you talk all this craziness. Ever since you started to play with that toy of yours, your beyblade, you didn't make friends with anyone. You should give up on it."  
  
"Aunt Margharett! Me? Give up on my beyblade? I've had it ever since I could remember! It was a present from my parents! It's the only memory I have!"  
"Alright.But at least think about what I said to you.Get your mind away from that toy of yours.Maybe you'll even change your mind about that attitude that you have in your dreams."  
  
Aunt Margharett smiled one last time and walked out of the room.Jacky was very surprised, when she actually remembered that it was a present from her parents.   
  
" Or my nightmares." Jacky said.  
  
The next day in the school turned out to be more, than expected.Much more.Her math teacher gave the class a surprise quiz, and most of the people failed. The day kept going so slow, that every second seemed to become an hour, but at lunch time it changed. Jacky was slowly walking to her empty table, when she heard a group of guys from her class talking.  
  
"That new student Tala is really weird."said some boy.  
  
"He's so quiet"Said another.  
  
" Hey guys, I heard that Tala is supposed to be some super-powered, beyblader...."  
  
"Jerk!"  
  
They all started laughing out loud, at their lame joke.  
  
"Hey..I know someone who's just like that."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jacky of course"  
  
More roaring laughter filled the lunch room.  
  
"Hey Jacky, guess what? We've found your long-lost brother!"  
  
The whole room was laughing like crazy, all looking at Jacky now. But she wasn't worried.  
  
"Why thank you Doug, it's *soooo* nice of you to actually say something to me."  
  
The boy's face turned red, and he stopped laughing.  
  
When Jacky walked over to her table, she peacefully sat down, staring at the warm mushy potatoes and cold meat, but noticed a boy whom she never saw, looking at her with his cold blue eyes. She couldn't believe it. The boy looked exactly like Tala! This was her second time seeing a character from beyblade. She thought she started seeing things, but changed her mind. When he saw her look at him he turned around and walked away.  
  
Right before the end of the day, when the bell rang, Jacky was about to walk out the doors of her school, when she saw a crowd of kids, gazing at the news board. She usually didn't pay attention to it, but this time it was different. It was hard to see through the enormous crowd of kids, but jacky pushed herself through to the front. A large, colorful poster hung tight to the wall. On the poster, it read in large black letters: "Regional beyblade tournament."Under that in smaller letters it said:''The four final competitors will advance to other tournaments in Europe, Australia, and America. The world championships will be held in Asia." Under that, it showed the date, location and time of the Regional Beyblade Tournament.  
  
When Jacky walked out of the school building, she pulled her beyblade out of her pocket, and quietly said:  
  
''Looks like we have more practicing to do." 


	5. My dear enemy

Chapter 5  
"Oh boy, I'm definitely starting to go crazy"Jacky said, when she saw Tala walk by her, the next day at school.  
There was still a couple of weeks before the tournament, so Jacky planned to use the time she had wisely, and make any necessary changes in her beyblade.  
  
One day when she was walking back from school, Jacky decided to take another road home, which seemed to be a very quiet and deserted place.As she passed by, she noticed old fashioned curtains pulled down as low as possible, to cover the windows.  
"Finnaly, in all my years of searching, I found it. Quietville."  
She tried to look inside the buildings, but everything was dark. As she passed the last building, Jacky never noticed that she already started walking on an old bridge, that stretched over a small stream. Suddenly, she felt herself collapse down, and down.......  
  
Jacky hit the ground hard, groaning in pain.She managed to sit up, but was still too weak to stand up.She crawled to an old tree, and sat under, looking around.Her sneakers were soaking wet, probably because her feet landed in water.A quiet stream flowed in front of her, and behind it, woods.The place was, beautiful and mysterious. In about an hour, when Jacky was able to stand up, she made up her mind:  
  
"Well Ray, I own this place."A small smile appeared on her face.  
  
She came back here, everyday after school, to sit in peace and practice Master Dranzer, so she could find its true power, and claim it forever. She had to make sure that she wasn't followed, or else something bad would happen for sure.But one day she forgot.  
  
Everyday that she came there, it made her fell at home, even more than the alley, that she wandered off previously.She sat under the old oak tree, looking down at the graceful flowing of the stream, and the quiet wind shaking the trees.In all of these thoughts, she got carried away, when she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"So this is where you come to be alone."  
  
Jacky recognized the voice instantly. It could not be anyone, but Tala.  
  
She looked back.  
  
"What do you want? I already have enough troubles following me everywhere."  
  
"Nothing."Tala answered.  
  
"Hmph, as if."Jacky said.  
  
" You are going to the beyblade tournament, right?"  
  
"And you have a problem with that?"  
  
" No, I guess I just chose to come here.But I don't know why."  
  
"I hope you know that it was a waste of your, and especially my time. I come here to practice, before the tournament."  
  
"Oh, you don't really need to."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one, except for me, a boy named Ray, and a boy named Kai, are a challenge for you."  
  
"And, how do you know that?'  
  
"Let's just say, I hacked into the bba computer, and recorded all the information I needed, including the stats of all the people who entered. Too bad, they didn't count in the bitbeasts. Here take a look."  
"Hmph.What are you Kenny?"  
  
"I keep my bit in my beyblade, not a laptop."  
  
" Whatever."  
  
Tala showed Jacky some beyblader stats, when Jacky interrupted.  
  
"Go, back."  
  
Tala did.  
  
" Just a bit more."  
  
"That's Ray!"Jacky said with horror.  
  
" You know him?"  
  
"In a way, I've met him before."  
  
"He's one of the top bladers known."Tala said  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He showed her some more, but Jacky didn't seem to listen anymore.  
"Why did you stare at me like that?"Jacky said.  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" In the lunch room, about a week ago."  
  
"Oh that, I recognized you right away.People talk of you as a legend."  
  
"Well then, they're ancient."  
  
Pretty soon Tala picked up his laptop which was amazingly small, and walked away.  
  
"Oh yeah, and if you think I came here cause I like you, then you're sadly mistaken, my friend."Tala said.  
  
"My enemy."Jacky whispered. 


	6. As the tournament begins

Chapter 6  
"Yeah right, as if I like him. Fool" Jacky whispered the next day at school when she saw Tala walking by her.  
  
The tournament was starting in 1 day, and everyone was looking forward to it. Except Jacky, she knew that facing Ray and his Drigger would only bring more sad memories to life. She knew nothing about him, but felt as if she knew him.  
  
It was about 11:15pm when Jacky got home. What she usually did everyday, was drop of her schoolbag at home right after school, and dissapear somewhere until 10 or 11 o'clock.After that she would do her homework or read a tragic book, which usually calmed her down. No one knew where she went, and nobody bothered to.   
  
When Jacky got home, her aunt was still at some party with her friends, but her uncle was home.Well her uncle was a pretty weird person, considering he was into some sort of ritual beliefs. Jacky wanted to laugh, but she didn't, because disappointing her uncle, would give him a hard time, and Jacky would be blamed. He was 56 years old, but looked much younger.With his whiskey white beard and a short mop of white hair really gave an impression, of him being a wizard. When he wasn't doing some ritual stuff, he was always reading newspapers, to keep up with time as he said. Jacky spotted her uncle cross-legged on the floor, his eyes shut tight, his body motionless. 13 candles formed a perfect circle around him. The fire on the candles were as motionless as her uncle.Jacky slowly started walking up the stairs, but a voice stopped her.  
  
"Come here Jacky, and sit down."Her uncle whispered.  
  
Jacky walked over and sat beside the circle, gazing into the flames. Ray's picture shot into her mind.  
  
"How did you see me?" Jacky asked.  
  
"The spirits guided me."  
  
There was some time before anyone spoke, but Jacky broke the silence.  
  
"Um...Uncle Mattew, are spirits real."  
  
Before he answered, he smiled and then said:  
  
"Only if you believe, my dear child, only if you believe."  
  
Jacky looked some more into the flames, and walked away, into her room.  
  
The next morning, on a sunny Saturday, her alarm clock rang extra loud, and Jacky fell out of her bed and landed with a hard thud on the bare floor.  
  
"Oooww! Stupid alarm clock! Forgot to switch it off again!"She said.  
  
It finally arrived the day of the regional tournament.It only began at noon not far away, from Jacky's house, but it was only 8:13 in the morning.Jacky decided to wear her usual clothes to the tournament, instead of showing off in front of everyone. She put on her khaki shorts with two pockets, one on each side, her white t-shirt with ripped sleeves, an ultramarine t-shirt with the ripped bottom over the white one, tightened her brown belt with a silver buckle over her t-shirts put her white bandanna on, tied her white scarf around her inside part of her hair, and put on her favorite white and red basketball shoes.It was 11:26 when she walked out of the house and shut the door behind her.  
  
" Welcome ladies and gentlemen! I'm AJ Topper here with Brad Best.And welcome again to the regional Canadian tournament, where only for will step out as winners and others will just simply step away1" AJ Topper announced.  
  
"Hey you spelled my name wrong AJ!"  
"Brad we're on air!"  
  
"Whoops, well anyway lets get this tournament on the road."  
  
"Are you sure you passed your oral class, Brad?"  
Next chapter the tournament. Hope you liked this one. PlZ R&R! 


	7. Continued chapter 6

Last chapter seemed really annoying to me, I don't know about you.  
This one should be better, you meet all the team characters here.Heeeheee.^__^  
******************  
  
"We're back!"Shouted Brad  
  
"And this tournament will be soo sweet."  
  
"All that our competitors will have to do now, is take a look at the board to see what section they're inside."  
  
"And you said I was bad at talking."  
  
"Crybaby."muttered AJ  
  
meanwhile:  
  
"I don't know if I can win this, especially with Ray and Tala in the tournament.But I'll try anyway, since M-dranzer is hungry for victory"Jacky thought.  
  
She looked up at the board when everyone was gone.  
  
"Section D, not bad, I'll have some time to prepare myself, now where are Ray and Tala. Section A,Tala,and C, Ray."  
  
Jacky walked to a seat in the middle, and watched as 25 beybladers approached the dish.Unfortunately, one of them was Tala. But another face caught her eye. He was sitting on the other side of the building, his head bent back, and his eyes closed.Ray. Jacky never saw such calm expression in someone's face, when they knew that they were up against master beybladers. Jacky remembered the battle. Ray didn't even gasp, when his beyblade flew behind him, while Jacky was startled. From that day she knew that Ray wasn't even trying to compete with her, because he knew that his power was much greater than her's.  
  
The battle had started.Some beyblades were spinning in one spot at the bottom of the stadium, while others were circling fast around. Tala was in defense at first, but in a second, his blade started roaming around the stadium, kicking out beyblades. With another blink, only one beyblade was left.Tala's.  
  
There was a minute of silence.  
  
"Well, I guess Tala wins this round, and advances to the semi finals, so let's give it up for Tala."AJ announced.  
  
The whole building roared with cheers and clapping. Jacky stared with horror. He did it so easily. A mischievous smile spread across Ray's face.She knew that he wasn't impressed, by anything unlike her.  
  
Section B was up next.The beyblader that had the wildest reaction on Jacky was the boy named Kai. As soon as the battle started, it ended.A wave of power (thats a horrible way to put it) swept across the stadium, before any of the beyblades could reach the dish.They all ended up outside, as if nothing happened. Kai's beyblade was the only one left(it was the only one that ended up in the stadium).  
  
"Hmmm.... he may be a strong beyblader, but he doesn't know how to balance his power throughout the battle.Unlesss....."  
  
She looked across the arena at Ray. He seemed more fascinated by the battle, than the last one. But the same expression spread across his face. Laughter.Jacky saw him mutter one word under his breath. Bitbeasts.  
  
Ray was up next.He wasn't excited at all.In fact he was so slow, he reached the stadium last. Some people started shouting curses upon him, which will no be recorded here, because of Ray being so slow.  
He may have looked all easy then, but now his expression was sharp.He seemed very determined to win the battle, and he won, without leaving a single blade in one piece. As soon as he launched, his beyblade became almost invisible, and all you could see were pieces of beyblades flying out, while injuring their owner.The sight lasted for less than five seconds, because after that people were moaning in pain, trying to cover up their injuries. Ray grinned. But that was not all he did.His blade shattered the stadium as well as the beyblades. Right after that, he caught it in his hand, and was declared a winner.Tala and Kai stared in horror, but Jacky tried to be as calm as she could. But the strangest thing happened at the time. Before Ray went up to his seat, he looked up and gazed straight at Jacky. Jacky didn't say anything..  
  
"And now ladies and gentlemen, section D is up!"Shouted Brad.  
  
"You mean sooooo up."Corrected AJ.  
  
"It doesn't matter!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, take up oral class!!!!!"AJ   
answered.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
AJ: *sighs*  
  
Jacky walked towards the stadium. Others weren't really concentrating on the match, but more likely they were just showing off in front of all the people they could.  
  
"Amatures."Jacky muttered.  
  
"And three two one let it riiiiiip!!!!!"AJ yelled.  
  
The beyblades shot into the stadium. But for some reason Jacky couldn't concentrate on the match.  
  
"Well its obvious that I'm going to win, but what will I do next. I don't stack up against any of those guys.There's no point to continue once that happens."Jacky thought.  
  
She couldn't wait longer. She had to try out her new bitbeast.  
"Fire claw attack!"She said.  
  
Dranzer started moving at incredible speed, knocking out people's beyblades, and only some of them were left in one piece. Smoke covered the stadium, but once it cleared, M-Dranzer was the only one left.(excuse me if I write dranzer instead of M-Dranzer, it just takes up less time, so you know who I'm talking about when I say that)  
  
"And Jacky wins!"  
  
"Incredible."Jacky whispered.  
*****************************  
I'm sorry if this one is too long, and if the details are not that detailed.  
Oh yeah and here's the poll.Have fun voting! ^_^  
  
Sorry, but I'm more comfortable with using the official beyblader names. And please excuse me, if I spelled their name wrong.  
  
Your favorite member from the....  
1.Blade breakers  
a) Kai  
b)Ray  
c)Tyson  
d)Max  
e)Kenny  
  
2.White tigers  
a)Kevin  
b)Lee  
c)Mariah  
d)Gary  
  
3.Majestics  
a)Robert  
b)Jonny  
c)Oliver  
d)Enrique  
  
4.Dark bladers  
a)Cenotath  
b)Sanguinex  
c)Lupinex  
d)Zomb  
  
5.Demolition boys  
a)Tala  
b)Bryan  
c)Spencer  
d)Ian  
  
If you wanna know my vote it's  
1.Ray and Kai  
2.Kevin  
3.Jonny  
4.Lupinex  
5.Tala and Bryan  
  
Oh yeah, and you can vote for 2 characters.Thanx! 


	8. No place for 2

Chapter 8  
  
Jacky slowly walked back to her seat, and she noticed quite a few pairs of eyes following her.She sat down.The eyes did not disappear.  
  
"Am I the most interesting subject?"Jacky eyed the people around her.  
  
They quickly turned their heads.  
  
"She dived deeper into the seat.The softness slowly calmed her down.Everything became blurry.  
  
***********  
  
"Sir, are you certain this will work?"  
  
"You dare question me?"His voice was croaked and very deep.  
  
The little girl was still motionless.She was only wearing shorts and a tank top.  
  
The scientists placed a device on her nose and mouth.She was placed in the large tube and green liquid filled it up, until everything inside looked deep green.The computers emedietly switched on, and data was flowing through.  
  
"Sir.."The man sounded worried.  
  
"Calm down, Jersky(last name) these computers are showing all her life,her strengths, her weak spots, but no more! All her memories will be drained, and she will remember absolutely nothing.Yet, new information will fill her thoughts,brutality,power..amazing inhuman abilities!"  
  
"But she will almost become a robot."The man seemed rather sad.  
The man ignored him.  
  
"In many years, I will arrange a beyblade tournament, with not just beybattles.The beybladers might be killed before they even reach the battle point.But that is the future, and we can not react in any way to change her thoughts..."  
  
Another man walked in,bowed, and started speaking.  
  
"We have done as you told us,Sir.The girls parents were shot, and dropped of a cliff."  
  
"All evidence erased?"  
  
"Yes, all."  
  
"Good, now leave me and Jersky to talk."  
  
"Yes, Sir."And he left.  
  
"There, no parents to remind her.She will be given to her mother's sister. She does not even know that this girl exists."The man evilly smiled."And there she is!Our project!"He raised his hands.  
  
The tube lifted.The girl didn't wake up.Jersky ran up to catch her.His face   
was filled with horror.  
  
"Don't bother Jersky.She will wake in 2 hours, giving us enough time to give   
her to her aunt."The man laughed.  
  
Jersky once again looked at the pale face of the girl.  
  
********  
  
Jacky awoke with a start. This was the first time she had that dream.AJ Topper and Brad Best were still announcing the next matches.Jacky looked up at the screen.She was up against Kai.The chances were still low on her winning, but Jacky decided to concentrate hard.She was in section B, so she still had time to watch more of Tala and Ray.They both came down.  
  
"You know Ray,I was going easy on those kids down there."Tala said trying to impress Ray.  
  
"What a coincidence, so was I."Ray muttered  
  
The blades launched.  
  
"Both players hit off with a smooth start AJ."Said Brad.More likely shouted.Some people closed their ears.  
  
The blades didn't attack yet.Tala was first to make his move.  
  
"Wolborg, final attack!"  
  
The bitbeast gracefully raised its self out of the beyblade, and Ray's blade was damaged.Ray smiled.  
  
"Not bad."His smile grew wider.  
  
"Grrrrrrr!So you want more?Then I'll just have to give it to ya!"Tala shouted."Wolborg, attack!"  
  
The beyblade once again slammed hard on the other one.  
"There."Tala seemed glad.  
  
Ray still stood there.  
  
"Well are you going to stand there all day?"Tala asked.  
  
"Driger, tiger claw!"Ray said.  
  
The attack was too much to bear.Green light filled the arena, and when it was gone, driger was the only one spinning.Ray stood there, his arms crossed.  
  
"I-I lost."Tala was shocked.  
  
"Yup, looks like it"Ray said.  
  
The battle was over.Ray won.  
  
"AAAAAANNNNNND RRRRRAAAYYYY WWWIINNNNS!"Shouted AJ.  
  
Everyone covered their ears this time.  
  
Jacky breathed in.Se knew it was going to be hard.Both of them walked out near the stadium.  
  
"Bye."Kai muttured.Jacky thought so too.Her stomach grumbled.  
  
Once again, 2 beyblades shot into the stadium, and once again, everyone had to cover their ears, from becoming deaf, because Brad Best shouted too loud in the microphone again.  
  
"Dranzer, Fire Arrow Attack!"Kai shouted."There is no space for 2 identical bitbeasts!"  
  
Jacky knew what to do.  
  
"Master Dranzer,Fire Claw attack!"Jacky shouted.  
  
Both blades shot a burst of power at each other(if thats in the dictionary)  
and both bladers flew back and landed hard.Jacky was the first one to stand up.It was now or never.She concentrated hard.  
  
"Fire Claw AAAAttack!"  
  
Dranzer reacted quickly.It slammed hard on the other blade, and it went flying hard, and landed beside Kai.  
  
"You're right Kai.There is no place for 2 identical bitbeasts.But you made a mistake,which made a big difference. Master Dranzer is much more powerful that Dranzer."Jacky shouted.  
  
Kai fell down on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Mary had a little lamb...."Kai started singing quietly while he was pulled to the hospital.  
  
It was approaching fast.Just Ray and Jacky.  
  
******************  
  
Yes, curse me all you want, but I had to make Kai say that.Dont worry he will get his normal personality back, once he comes back from the hospital that is.Well I hope you liked this chapter. 


	9. Black dragons

So far the story was just some tournament, but after this chapter, its gonna start getting interesting.I did not say Jacky was gonna win, or neither that Ray was.This is going to be a pretty short chapter, somewhat like the first one.If you liked it please review, and if you didn't, then thanks for reading.Enjoy.  
  
***********************  
  
Black Dragons unite  
  
"And now!Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Ray!"Announced AJ topper.  
  
"His stats are nothing but victory, if its possible.And driger just adds a large power boost."Said Brad.  
  
"Let's see, what you just said barely made any sense!"Corrected AJ." And now, lets give it up for Jacky!"  
  
The crowd went wild for both players, cause of their looks and their amazing stats.  
  
"Jacky's totally new to the BBA, unlike Ray, but her stats aren't less impressive!"Described Brad.  
  
Jacky was walking through the dark hall, straight into the white light.Thoughts crossed her mind. Her hands were shaking, and her eyes tightly shut.All of a sudden she didn't feel so nervous.She floated away somewhere else, a place she always wanted to visit.Heaven.There she would meet her parents.She smiled as she thought of death. She would finally meet the ones who she missed most.....but in a minute she opened her eyes and realized that she was still walking towards the stadium.She wanted to feel it again, but couldn't. Heaven was gone, and she was still alive.  
  
Jacky decided to concentrate on the match. Rayon the other hand seemed relaxed and calm.  
  
"So we meet again."Jacky said."Last time I faced you it was a tie, remember?"  
  
"Barely."Ray grinned."Don't you think I improved? When I faced you, I didn't even break a sweat.And you know why?Cause I wasn't giving it a single shot.In other words I didn't care."  
  
"Alright then, lets see how you improved."  
  
"THHHHHRRRREEEEEEEEE,TWWWWWWOOOOOOOO,WWWWWWOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNEEEEEEEE,LEEEEEEETT IIITT RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Brad shouted.  
  
Once again, you could hear people cursing, shouting and swearing.  
  
Ray went for a straight attack hoping to knock Jacky's beyblade out. Dranzer dodged it, and slammed Ray's beyblade from the back, knocking it out.  
  
"I guess Jacky wins the first match."Said AJ.  
  
"I won. So much for your improvement."Jacky said.  
  
All of a sudden Ray laughed hysterically.He almost went crazy.Then he stopped.  
  
"I guess you're right.So much for my improvements."  
  
Something in that voice made Jacky nervous.Why would Ray laugh, if he lost?  
  
The second match began.It was even quicker than the first one.Ray went for such a quick attack, that even Dranzer's agility was useless.A piece of blue plastic shot out from the stadium.A piece of Dranzer.Ray had won the second match.  
  
"My training. Not bad huh.I didn't feel like destroying your beyblade.At least for now."Ray smirked.  
  
And the third match began.Jacky didn't waste time.It was now or never.  
  
"Dranzer fire claw attack!"  
  
A red flame shot up, and in the next moment, Dranzer's beautiful figure was flying at Driger.  
  
"Two can play that game.Driger, arise!"  
  
Another bitbeast came out.Driger.It pounced at dranzer but missed.  
  
Dranzer set out smoke, and in a moment no one was able to see Ray or Jacky.  
  
"Stop toying around, you can't hide your bitbeast."Ray said.  
  
"Maybe you're right, but I can do this.Fire claw attack!"  
  
Dranzer's claws dug deep into driggers skin, causing it to go wild.Driger scratched Dranzer as well, and both bitbeasts collapsed on the ground. Driger wasn't hurt as bad as Dranzer, he stood up again and puonced, but Dranzer attacked as well.White light covered the whole arena, and when it was gone both beyblades were still standing.  
  
"So far we don't have a winner!"Shouted AJ.  
  
"But wait!Oooooohhhh, Jacky's beyblade just couldn't hold the pressure, it stopped.And Ray wins the tournament.!!!!!"Said Brad.  
  
Jacky smiled.She wasn't so bad after all, she actually got close to beating Ray.  
  
"Not bad."Ray said.He helped Jacky out of the stadium as she picked up her beyblade.  
  
"And our truly CANADIAN team is:Ray, Jacky,Tala, and Kai!"Shouted AJ.  
  
The 4 beybladers gathered in the middle, but they were quickly gone to the change room, where it was quiet.  
  
"So Ray, it looks like you'll be out leader."Tala said, typing something in his computer.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"So, here are the plane tickets, and loads of money.Tommorow we're going to Europe."Kai held out the four tickets.  
  
"Finally I get to see some new lands!"Tala said.  
  
"Black dragons."Said Ray.Everyone looked up."Well we're supposed to have a team name right?"  
  
"Cool!"Said Tala.  
  
"Yeah."Said Kai.  
  
Jacky was wordless.She had made the team.  
  
**************************************  
  
I hope you enjoyed this one.Short, original.The beginning may have been a little like the beyblade show, but now its going to be totally different.And please, I really need reviews. 


	10. Biovolt

Thaks a lot for the reviews that you've sent me so far. As promised, after the tournament, the story will start getting interesting, so I hope to get at least one review. But anyway, just tell me what you thought of it.  
  
***************  
  
Chapter 10/ Stranded in nowhere  
  
"So where's the first tournament?"Kai asked.  
  
"Europe."Tala answered, not paying any attention to anyone.  
  
They decided to name themselves "Black Dragons", or at least one of them decided.The others didn't care.  
  
As you know some people have fear of heights, and its very sad if they only found that out when they were travelling 11km in the sky by plane.And no, it wasn't any of the Black Dargons, it was a little boy sitting in the seat in front of Jacky, wailing.  
  
::Jacky's POV::  
  
All I wanted to do, was shout as loud as I could at that kid, because he was really getting on my nerves.It's just a plane.It isn't like we're gonna crash in two minutes and get stranded in nowhere.  
  
::End::  
  
Tala and Kai sat together, and Ray and Jacky were supposed to do so as well, but they both said:"I won't sit with him/her or else I'll never get on the plane." So Tala sighed and they were both separated.  
  
Another little boy annoyed Ray as well, by asking the same question:"Are we there yet?".  
  
::Ray's POV::  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
If only it would be legal, I would strangle that boy, until I'm sure he's dead.I mean, who wouldn't get annoyed if you're trying to think in "peace", and all you hear is someone asking:"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Ray *sighs*  
  
"Oh joy."  
  
::End::  
  
There was also another boy who kept screaming and jumping and doing all the things that the other two boys were doing.And he kept hugging Tala and Kai, until Kai punched him and he shut up.  
  
"That Tyson sure is a bag of annoyance."Kai muttured.  
  
"How'd you find out his name?"Tala asked.  
  
"Other that him screaming it out, I do not know."Kai shrugged his shoulders.  
  
::Meanwhile::  
  
"So have you done as I told you?"Asked Boris.  
  
"Yes sir, their plane should be here anytime."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now Kai will pay for betraying Biovolt.No one ever betrays Biovolt.And that girl..."Boris thought.  
  
::End::  
  
The plane landed.All the people, luckily including Tyson, and excluding the Black dragons, came off the train.  
  
"I guess we go too."Tala pointed out the people outside the window.  
  
They were about to exit, when a man twice as large as Tala in height and width, blocked their way.  
  
"What's the big idea?"Tala asked.  
  
"I have special orders to take you straight to the tournament."He said as the door locked behind him.  
  
"Alright."Tala looked suspiciously at the windows, and they too were shut tight.  
  
They went back to their seats.  
  
The ride was at least two hours, and they seemed like enternity.  
  
"We're here."Said the driver.  
  
They stepped out, and Kai was the first to gasp.He was the only one as well.  
  
Boris was standing in front of the abbey with a large crooked smile.  
  
  
  
There were also the remains of the demolition boys, who were not a team any more.  
  
"Welcome back.I hope you'll enjoy your stay."He said and raised his arms.  
  
"Because one of you will stay for enternity."He thought.  
  
*****************  
  
Sorry people who read this chapter and are obsessed with Tyson, but right now he's given up beyblading as you can see.Thank you for reading it, and I'll upload the next chapter soon. 


	11. just a note

This is just a quick authors note:  
  
Hopefully as promised, you liked the last chapter and I'll update the next one asap.  
  
There will be a lot of biovolt, demolition boys and so on.  
  
Thanks for reading and please review. 


	12. The tenth door

As I said before, summer started (for me), so I'll have more time to clear up the story, because right now, all the events r sort of mixed up all over. Trust me, this story is good, but it will take some time before I can make it flow. And Tala (in this story) was never a part of the demolition boys, but a friend of Boris.Weird I know, but thats the only way that all this will fit the story. Here's chapter 12.  
  
Chapter 12/ The tenth door  
  
::Jacky's POV::  
  
Kai smirked at Boris's welcome, Tala looked like a puppy ready to do anything, and Ray was just there, because he could be.  
  
::End::  
  
Kai tried to hold back his laughter, but it seemed so hard. Boris was acting as if nothig happened, as if he barely knew Kai.  
  
They followed him in silence through the dungeons. Ian appeared out of no where.  
  
"Hey!"His eyes widened in surprise,"It's Tala, and the some other prople. Spencer, Bryan, come take a look."  
  
Spencer poked his head out of the doors, and then the rest of his body. Bryan, as usual, stood against the wall, his arms folded, his eyes closed, not paying attention to anyone.  
  
"Hi Tala, who's the Crew?"Spencer asked.  
  
Kai was offended, but somehow Ray shot him such a death glare, that Kai didn't even move.  
  
"My new team."Tala looked around."So Boris, since we're stuck here, can we stay overnight."  
  
"Of course Tala. We love visitors."He shot a look at Kai, but he rolled his eyes and looked away.  
  
Boris lead them in silence once again.They stopped, and found themselves facing two enormous doors, which Boris said were small bedrooms.  
  
"We have two free rooms with 2 beds in each, will you mind sharing?" Boris asked.  
  
"No problem."Tala said, and before anyone was able to make up their mind, with whom they should go, he said."I'll go with ummm....Kai, and Ray will go with Jacky."  
  
"What?!!"Both Ray and Jacky shouted at the same time.  
  
They said more, but Kai pushed Ray into their bedroom,and Tala pushed Jacky, and closed the doors, but didn't lock them.  
  
Tala and Kai walked into their bedoom, and Boris stomped away, leaving Kai with a glance that seemed to toy around with him.  
  
::Inside Ray and Jacky's bedroom::  
  
Ray shot Jacky a death glare once again, but Jacky shot the same one back, so Ray walked over to his bed and fell down into its soft covers.  
  
Jacky stared at him in confusion.  
  
"And you're looking at me because..?"Ray asked.  
  
"Because i can."She said quickly and looked away.  
  
//You human! Tell her how you feel!!!!//  
  
//What are you talking about, Drigger? Tell her what?//  
  
//I'm not stupid, you know?You like the girl.//  
  
//As if.//  
  
//Deny it all you want, one day it will be too late.//  
  
Ray knocked Driger's voice out of his head, and covered his face with a pillow.  
  
Jacky stormed out of the room, and sat down beside the door. The coldness of the stone floor and walls, froze her, but even worse, made her feel alone. Not like the usual, she was always alone, but this time it was different, it was as if the whole world was the alone....  
  
Ray sat up, confused about what jacky did. It was true. He did heve a feeling towards her, a very warm one, but admitting it was useless.  
  
Jacky came back into the room.  
  
"Where did you go?"Ray asked.  
  
"None of your bussiness."She said under her breath.  
  
How she regretted the words. They sounded as an insult. A feeling of complete hate. The oposite of what she really felt.  
  
Ray walked out of the room saying he wanted to visit the others.As soon as he locked the door, Jacky fell face-down on her bed, and for some reason started crying. The silver tears were cold, very cold. She pressed Master Dranzer against her cheek. A crystal tear slid down her face, and onto the bitchip. Dranzer seemed to understand. The bit glowed. Its warm heat made Jacky's heart feel better. And she slowly closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.....  
  
When she finally woke up, it was a quarter past midnight. Ray was sound asleep, and the other room was quiet too. Her blanket was pulled over her.  
  
"I didn't put this here."She thought and looked at Ray."Could he..?" She shook her head.  
  
Ray wouldn't even smile at anyone, what were the chances of him actually helping out Jacky.She decided that she put it there, but forgot.  
  
Jacky didn't feel sleepy anymore. She pulled on her shoes, and decided to explore around the abbey.  
  
She quietly locked the door behind her. The darkness made her feel welcome. It always had. She quietly jogged down the hall. There was a door, which she recognized as the room of the three boys she they saw earlier.  
  
She walked deeper into the hall. She walked out into a circular room, with tons of doors surrounding surrounding her. Well exactly 10. She walked into the first one. Empty. Second. Another hall, leading into more. The third door was a normal room with a table in it. Fourth door, empty. She skipped the next couple of doors, until she reached number 10.It was locked with chains, and rusty metal locks. The door was thick, and painted black. Cow webs covered the chains. This room was not looked into for a long time..  
  
Jacky stood there for a while thinking of what to do. Then she got out her beyblade and launched it straight at the door handle. A loud thud, and the locks over the handle were broken, another slam, and the lock clicked, and the heavy door squealed when Jacky pulled it open.  
  
But what she saw inside........  
  
************  
  
Cliffhanger. I love them.Thank you ppl who read this, and if you reviewed this.Next chapter will be posted shortly.  
  
Chiao, for now,  
  
~Jacky~ 


	13. Behind your nightmares

I got 20 reviews!Thank you so much!Well 20 reviews for other ppl isn't really a lot, but for me it is.Well sinse you were begging me to update, I guess i will.  
  
Chapter 13/behind your nightmares  
  
Jacky walked into the room.She waited for her eyes to ajust to the dark.She saw a light switch to the left of her, so she clicked it on.   
  
Her eyes widened with shock when she saw the things inside.Dead skeletons.Tons of them surrounding the room.She felt a chill run down her back.She wanted to scream and run for her life, but quickly realize that she couldn't.That man would kill her if he found out that she was snooping around his, room of the dead.She saw a door to the left of her, and cautiously walked towards it.  
  
She pulled open the door handle.This room was way more satisfying than the last.Or so she thought.  
  
"What is this place?''Jacky asked herself.  
  
She saw a test tube, that was strong enough to hold a human inside. Some sort of vision appeared in her head.Once again.  
  
~vision~  
  
"Jersky..?"The man was startled by the scientists presence.But he did not turn around.  
  
"Yes sir.Its me.And this is the last time you will see me, or anybody else."Jarsky lifted a gun, and placed it near the man's head.  
  
"Hmm...go ahead kill me.But before you do, tell me why?"  
  
"Because you have taken away too many lives."  
  
"I have taken away lives in 2 ways.Which one are you talking about?"He laughed crazily.  
  
A disgusted look spred upon Jarsky' face.  
  
"You're a sick man.But why,why did you kill those children, and taken away their past, like the past of Jacky Satarou?"  
  
"because they were unworthy of living, and beyblading."He smiled."I was waiting for this moment Jersky.I knew this would happen."He laughed even crazier.  
  
"That's enough!"Jersky's trembling hand squeezed the gutter, and blood covered the scene.  
  
Jersky dropped the gun, and ran away from the laboratories forever.  
  
~end~  
  
Jacky grabbed her forehead, and slid down against the wall.  
  
"Why does this keep happening to me?"She breathed hard.  
  
When she finally felt relieved she walked up to the laboratory's equipment.She looked around.  
  
There was equipment so high-tech, that outside it wasn't even invented.She studied the desk.  
  
There were papers on it, and a photograph.It was of a family.Nothing was written on the back.  
  
She looked inside the desk, and scanned the documents. There was information on children, that Jacky didn't know of.But then she looked at the last file.This is what it said.  
  
Name:Jacky Satarou  
  
Birth date:March 16, 1987 (the year in the story is 2000)  
  
Status:95% complete  
  
There was a picture of a human brain, and most of the parts were red, exept a tiny little piece.  
  
Information: She is almost reprogrammed.Were not able to go any further.Her brain refused to the information.Thoughts erased.Memories erases. Body full strength.  
  
Bitbeast:Master Dranzer  
  
Jacky stared in horror at the information.Was she....a robot? Or was it true.Were her thoughts actually reprogrammed?  
  
She walked back into a wall, awayfrom the desk, but the brickes went lose and Jacky started falling into the darkness.She was able to grab onto an object, a brick, but her hand was slipping.In a moment she would fall.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"She screamed."Help."she whispered.  
  
**********************  
  
Hehe.Another cliffie.Told ya this story would be full of them.Well thanks for reading, please r&r.  
  
~Jacky~ 


	14. First signs of love

Okay, I just wanted to say a few words.  
  
Ray:Don't you always?*groans*  
  
*cough*Anyway, I just wanted to say that if you think anything is wrong with this story, tell me, and I'll try to do something about it.Everything but Ray's attitude, okay?  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter 14/First signs of love  
  
"Help!"Jacky screamed on top of her lungs.  
  
She felt her hand slip away from the rock.She grabbed, but reached   
  
nothing but air.  
  
"Ohhh."She groaned as she looked down.She grabbed again, but it   
  
was too late, she was already falling.  
  
"AAAhhhh!"She shrieked, but something grabbed her hand.  
  
That something grabbed on tight, and it was quite strong. It pulled   
  
Jacky up, until she was panting on the ground.Her muscles ached, and   
  
she was wordless.Using a lot of strength, she looked up.She found   
  
herself looking face to face at Ray, him kneeling down, his fierce   
  
eyes gazing into hers.She backed her head away.Too close for   
  
comfort.  
  
But she felt so weak.She almost collapsed on the ground, but ray   
  
caught her. He sat down and wrapped his arms around Jacky's limp   
  
shoulders.She pressed herself against him, shiverring, but not from   
  
the cold.From terror.  
  
For the first time Jacky felt something. She didn't feel lonely or sad,   
  
what she felt, she could not describe.If she knew what it was, she   
  
would have realized that she liked Ray, and liked him quite a lot. But   
  
she was too shocked. Ray pressed her tighter against himself, as if   
  
protecting her from the dark.  
  
Her eyes began to feel weak. She slowly closed them, and fell into a   
  
deep dreamless sleep.  
  
Ray picked the sleeping girl up, and walking back looked at the   
  
desk in the lab.He saw the record as well.  
  
"That can't be.Jacky..." He quickly realized the truth.  
  
Jacky used to have feelings, memories, and everything he had, but   
  
lost it all.For once Ray wanted to do something about it. He never   
  
really cared about Jacky.She was a strong blader, but who cared. But   
  
in time he realized he liked her.Now Ray knew, he had to bring Jacky   
  
back, but how?He quickly shook those thoughts out of his head,   
  
Jacky is on her own!  
  
Jacky opened her eyes.She was laying in her bed her covers pulled   
  
up.well she couldn't call it, HER bed anymore.It wasn't exactly hers   
  
in the first place.Ray was not laying in his bed though.It kind of   
  
suprised Jacky, until she looked up. He was sitting in a chair, asleep,  
  
his long bangs falling down over his chrome yellow eyes.He looked   
  
so tired.  
  
It was already eight in the morning.Jacky shook Ray by the   
  
shoulders.  
  
"Wake up!"She whispered.  
  
Ray's eyes slowly began to open.He looked so tired.Jacky wanted to   
  
pick him up, and put him back into bed, but she couldn't, for two   
  
reasons.  
  
#1She couldn't pick him up in the first place.  
  
#2It was time to wake up.  
  
"Ray, wake up!"  
  
He finally opened his eyes, just as Tala came in.He was worried.  
  
"Where's Kai?"Ray asked.  
  
"That's the problem, I don't know!"  
  
"What?!"Both Jacky and Ray shouted out.  
  
"He dissapeared!"  
  
Jacky thought for a moment.  
  
"You bet he ran away?"  
  
Tala shook his head.  
  
"Couldn't have.He hates this place to much to stay.He'd rather go   
  
with us."  
  
"Yeah, you have a good point."  
  
"Well we have to look for him."  
  
They ran through the halls searching for Kai.Jacky ran along the dark   
  
hallways filled with doors.Kai was behind one of them, but which?  
  
She got startled by a sickening moan coming from the cells at the end  
  
of the hall. There was a sick old man, but not Kai.She pulled out a   
  
bunch of cookies she grabbed earlier, and stuffed them in the man's   
  
cell.She would have freed him, but Jacky needed Kai's strangth.  
  
Where could he be? She walked by the cells peeking inside. She   
  
gasped as she saw a body sprawled out on the cold ground.Kai's   
  
body. He was dead.Suddenly, his hand moved.  
  
"Kai!"Jacky whispered.  
  
She pulled him up, but he protested.He seemed to be sick.She pulled   
  
him up on her back, but he was too heavy.  
  
"Oh no!"She groaned.  
  
Suddenly Ray and Tala came.  
  
"What happened?"Tala pointed Kai.  
  
For the first time, Jacky noticed the whip marks on his arms.His   
  
muscleshirt was ripped in the stomach, and a blue bruise was seen.  
  
"I'll carry him."Tala said, and with ease picked up Kai's body.  
  
They started walking, when Jacky remembered.  
  
"Wait!Ray come here!"  
  
She walked to the cell where the old man was eating the cookies.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"You're strong, can't you break it?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Are you chicken!?"  
  
Ray blushed a little, and instantly jammed the bars apart so the man   
  
could walk through.He placed him on his back, and they ran. But Tala   
  
set off an alarm.  
  
"We have to get out of here!Or we'll be killed!!"  
  
They ran through the halls.  
  
The old man fainted, and Kai was mumbling something. They   
  
followed Tala's lead.They were at the door.  
  
"Yes we've made it!"Jacky said.  
  
Tala stopped ten steps away.  
  
"I wouldn't say so."He said nervously.  
  
He was right. Guards were surrounding them.There were about   
  
twenty.They all had swords of some kind.And worst of all, they didn't look happy.....  
  
*************************  
  
Will they be caught?What happened to Kai?And who is the mysterious old man? Review, and wait for the next chapter. Oh yes, I forgot to mention, the next chapter will seem a little srewed up, but you'll get the hang of it.Bye for now!  
  
~Jacky~ 


	15. Run!

Hello!It's me, the annoying author that keeps saying hello.  
  
Random ppl:You got that right  
  
Finally updating my *boring* story *cough cough*.Thank you for reviewing, and don't worry, I'll try not to hurt a lot of people in this story.And it'll seem a little confusing in this chapter but by the end you'll get what I mean.Heheh.  
  
Chapter 15/Getting ready for the tournament  
  
Mira Boston stared out the open window of her room which   
  
revealed the endless atlantic ocean.Her short, golden blonde hair that   
  
was tied into neat pigtails, fluttered freely in the wind along with her   
  
baby blue night gown.The sun shimmered over the water.Mira sighed.   
  
Her father had died in the same ocean, 5 kilometers from the spot she   
  
was standing on.It seemed like such distant past, yet it was only 3   
  
years ago.Her father was a sailor.He always called Mira, "my little   
  
captain".She smiled at the sweet memory.  
  
Zira pulled on her black tight tank-top that revealed her belly   
  
button, her short,t-shirt sleeved jean jacket that was an inch higher   
  
than her top,her short jean skirt along with her black belt,her black   
  
leather boots that were just over her knees, and finally she placed her  
  
father's sailing hat on her head, revealing her pig tails.She looked in   
  
the mirror, and pulled up her jacket sleeve just a little higher, so that   
  
it revealed her anchor tattoo.She put on light rose lipgloss, that barely   
  
showed exept for the glitter on her lips, and a little bit of tan   
  
eyeshadow, just to make sure she didn't overdo it.She ajusted her hat,   
  
and stormed out of her room.She ran down the stairs to meet the   
  
three other girls, Tsukuri, Cloe, and Rachel laughing at the kitchen   
  
table while eating breakfast.All exept for Rachel that is.She sat there   
  
with her arms crossed, a sour expression on her face.  
  
"Gee Rachel, you look like you've had a wonderful morning!"Mira   
  
commented.  
  
"I would've, if those two morons didn't gigle all night talking about   
  
some guys from that loser team we're facing in the   
  
championships."She grunted.  
  
"Well it's not our falt, they are cute."Tsukiri said, gigling.  
  
"See what I mean."Rachel pointed at them, looking at Mira.  
  
"When are we facing them anyway?"Mira asked, trying to change the  
  
subject.  
  
"Who cares!I just hope they end up in the same hotel as us."Tsukuri   
  
stammered.  
  
"Shut up!"Rachel yelled.  
  
Tsukuri was the kind of girl who had two interests, well maybe   
  
three.Shopping, make-up, and boys.True, they all liked those things a   
  
little bit at least, but Tsukuri was crazed.She had orange-red hair,and   
  
yellow bangs on the sides of her head.She was pretty, but hen again,   
  
they all were.Cloe was a really strong blader who didn't take any   
  
breaks.She had a sharp sence of humor, and beautiful long black hair.   
  
She smiled a lot, but only when there was something to smile about.   
  
Rachel was the team leader, and she was usually grumpy. She always   
  
made sarcastic jokes about everything that Tsukuri said, as she   
  
disliked her, but in the end they were still friends.  
  
"That didn't answer my question,"Rachel growled, slamming the   
  
second piece of bread on her butter and honey sandwich.  
  
"I think its in two weeks or so."Cloe answered twirling her hair with   
  
her long pale fingers.  
  
Mira sat down and joined the breakfast.They were all getting ready to  
  
leave for England, where the tournament would be held.Mrs.Boston   
  
walked in the kithen, still wearing her gown.  
  
"Mom, you're embarrasing me!"Mira pointed at the gown with her   
  
eyes.  
  
"Woops!"Mrs.Boston ran into the her room, and in less than a minute   
  
came out wearing proper clothes.  
  
"So you girls getting ready to leave, do you want me to drive you to   
  
the airport?"She asked.  
  
" Mom! We're fourteen, meaning we can take care of ourselves."Mira  
  
shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"Oh okay."Mrs.Boston answered."Just get your knapsacks, after   
  
you're done."  
  
After they ate, which was half a minute later,they picked up their   
  
leather bags, and said goodbye to Mrs.Boston.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Could you guys walk any slower?!"Jacky cried.  
  
"You're not carying a ton of weight on your back."Ray shot back.  
  
"I would is someone would have let me."Jacky answered.  
  
"You're way too weak."Ray smirked at his insult.  
  
"Gee, well who fought off half of those guards back there?"  
  
"Yeah, who did?"A thunder bolt shot between the two.  
  
"Guys, calm down!Boris and those cloaked guards probably aren't   
  
too far behind us!We have to run until we find a safe spot to rest, or   
  
at least take a breath."Tala said as he began running.  
  
Jacky scowled when she saw Tala and Ray carriying the people on   
  
their backs.They did it so easily, and Jacky could barely pick them up.  
  
"Hmph."Jacky grunted, al ittle too loudly.  
  
"What's with that?"Ray called back teasingly.  
  
"None of your bussiness."Jacky smirked.  
  
All of a sudden they heard shouts from the back.  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!!GET THEM!!"A guard shouted.  
  
A crowd of guards piled up behind him.  
  
"RUN!!"Tala screamed and they kept on running, as fast as they  
  
could.  
  
Jacky could see the roofs of the monastery that they ran towards.It   
  
wasn't the abbey, it was a church.  
  
"There!"Jacky shouted.  
  
She pointed at the church, and Tala and Ray followed her. They ran   
  
inside the gates, the quards not too far behind them.  
  
"We have to find someplace to hide!"Tala shouted.  
  
They ran behind the church.Ray pointed at something, but the others   
  
didn't seem to see what it was.He started running, and stopped near   
  
the oak tree that was surrounded by thick shrubs.  
  
"Great job, Ray!"Jacky said sarcastically"We're gonna have tons of   
  
fun hiding in srubs!"  
  
Ray ignored her.He layed down the prisoner, and right under the   
  
bushes started pulling in something which looked like a trapdoor   
  
handle.  
  
"Whoa how did you know?"Tala asked.  
  
"Good eyesight. Jacky help me pull."Ray muttured.  
  
Jacky and Ray strted tugging on the trapdoor, and soon it was   
  
opened.They quickly ran in, and Jacky scattered some leaves just to   
  
make sure no one saw them, and they locked the door.  
  
Inside was dark and it smelled of decaying flesh.  
  
"eugh!Anyone brought a flashlight?"Jacky asked, not seeing anyone.  
  
A sudden flash of light made her jump.  
  
"It's just me!"Ray pointed the flashlight at himself and gave it to   
  
Jacky.  
  
She looked around the walls.  
  
"Ah!What is that?!!!"She screamed, and backed away.  
  
**********************************  
  
Well you still didn't find out who the old man was, but I'll tell ya later. As I said you probably got mixed up with the first part of the chapter, so I'll just say that they're a very important team in the story, and the tournament will be held in London.What made Jacky scream? Where is this place?Will the guards catch them?Review and find out in the next chapter!  
  
~Jacky~(Who is not the character from this story, but made the character in this story) 


End file.
